Wireless communication devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless communication devices and have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, and increased functionality. A wireless communication system may provide communication for a number of cells, each of which may be serviced by a base station. A base station may be a fixed station that communicates with wireless communication devices.
As wireless communication devices have advanced, improvements in controlling usage of resources (e.g., time and/or frequency resources) and reductions in interference have been sought. For example, wireless communication systems may have limited communication resources. As communication resource usage is better controlled, wireless communication devices may enjoy increased communication speed. Reductions in interference may also allow increased speed. Using power control is one way to reduce interference. As illustrated by this discussion, improved systems and methods for controlling power while using communication resources may be beneficial.